custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Being Speaks
A Great Being Speaks is a story told from the point of view of the Great Being Magalai. Story Carving One My name is Magalai. Oh, yes, I am a Great Being. I'm a young one, though, only about 3 million years old. You may know us as the super-powerful rulers of Spherus Magna or the creators of Mata Nui. I have decided that after a hundred thousand years of silence, one of us must tell of our origins and history. And thus, I carve this record today, hoping not to drive any who read this insane. I must start at the point where we disappeared and work my way back. And so I start at the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. It was necessary to carry beings from Spherus Magna. Heremus and Angonce may have gotten the job of building him, but I was granted the task of creating the beings that would dwell inside him. Many think that Mata Nui himself created the Matoran and the others, but in truth, he only created the Makuta and Barraki. It's no wonder they turned against him, flawed as he is. Believe me, it wasn't easy creating a biomechanical race to inhabit the robot. My first attempts turned out fully organic krana, which I wanted to get rid of. The Zyglak byproducts, however, became inspirational for the Matoran. Heremus, however, apparently gave the krana a purpose: I have not kept up much, but I do believe it was a failsafe in case Mata Nui ever fell asleep. He told me to design something that the krana could drive, like a vehicle. I failed at every turn. Eventually, I went back to designing the Matoran. My first success was astounding. I christened him Takua. Other Matoran followed, like Solek, Radiak, Gavla (my first female), Photok, and Tanma. My last creation, Kirop, I designated the leader. In the language Mata Nui was to use, I called them Av-Matoran: Matoran of Light. Heremus and Angonce put them to work preparing Karda Nui. I then took the substance I created the krana with and made Tren Krom to manage the universe while Mata Nui slept. I got bored with Av-Matoran, so I created six others: Ta-Matoran, Po-Matoran, Ko-Matoran, Le-Matoran, and Onu-Matoran, along with more females, the Ga-Matoran. Then I realized they couldn't populate the universe, so I created De-Matoran, Fe-Matoran, Ce-Matoran, Ba-Matoran, Vo-Matoran (Matoran of Lightning), Thu-Matoran (Matoran of Plantlife), La-Matoran (Matoran of Plasma), and Em-Matoran (Matoran of Magnetism). I then created Helryx. I realized the Matoran would need protection from the thousands of Rahi animals I had created. I designed Toa, elemental beings based off the Element Lords and Glatorian. I created Helryx, then Tahu and the Toa Mata. They were sent to Karda Nui, but Angonce turned them into failsafes in the case of the slumber of Mata Nui. Due to my knowledge of them, I destined them to become Toa Nuva. I then devised the "Toa stone method" of creating Toa. I created 12 Toa atones, and left it at that. I also created the Turaga method to create wise leaders from experienced, no-longer-needed Toa. I realized we needed more species then that, so I created Vortixx, Steltians, Skakdi (which I heard a Makuta messed up), and thousands of other sentient species to populate the universe. I finally figured out that Matoran could transform into Bohrok, the vehicles for the Krana. Unfortunately, due to the fact that I had changed the Matoran after the Av-Matoran, only those could transform. I based the Bohrok form off my Baterra design on Spherus Magna. Then, I saw Mata Nui awaken. I bound Tren Krom, one of my greatest creations, to an island in the Tren Krom Peninsula. I was then tapped to lead a great expedition: apparently, my system of Kanohi masks of power was a good system (I based the masks off krana). We used the Spherus Magna heat and cold to form the Kanohi Ignika, then the Great Kanoka disks to help create a Kanohi Vahi. We then created millions of Kanohi, Great and Noble, along with Kanoka. We placed them in the universe. I watched one of my brothers descend into madness after being cursed by the Ignika: I remembered then I had made it sentient, along with the Great Disks, but their sentience would fade. Mata Nui took off just in time, and Spherus Magna shattered. We left it for better places, specifically our homeworld of Ocea Magna. I then created, no lement lords, to not destroy Carving Two One of my carvings was destroyed, so I must begin anew. It was not so long ago that my brothers and I journeyed from Ocea Magna to Spherus Magna. When we landed, I was put to work populating it with Agori and Glatorian while my brothers basked in our newfound power. I created them completely organic life-forms, but able to receive biomechanical implants. I was appointed liason to them, so I was close. I ruled over Spherus Magna, all of it: the forest, the sea, the desert. My brothers wanted to give the Agori leaders, so I took six of them, one from each tribe, and gave them elemental powers. I changed their bodies so they could be closer to their elements. My brothers thought I spent to much time among them, and I did. But they were fascinating. I had dedicated them to us, and they thought we were gods or something. And so, for supplies, I created an Iron Tribe, my personal favorite, and an Element Lord of Iron. I then made a disastrous mistake. My brothers had power, but they didn't use it! The problem with secrecy is, of course, just that. So I went to the core of Spherus Magna. I found liquid Protodermis, which would become a building block for Mata Nui. I took it and energized it using my power. I named it energized Protodermis, and made sure to close off all escape routes to the surface. Heremus then contacted me. He was building a huge robot. It was up to me to create a species to inhabit it. I created a biomechanical race, with masks, which I named "Tohunga". Angonce told me there was no way to power the robot and asked that, since I was the only one willing to use power, if I would create it. So I unblocked a route to the core, took some, Solidified it, and charged it with all my power. I left and Heremus put it in the robot. It wasn't until then that I realized I may have put too much power in the cube object. I also remembered I hadn't reblocked the escape route for the protodermis. But I didn't worry. I mean, unless copious amounts leaked, an Agori found it before I could clean it, and all the Element Lords were willing to fight for it, no big deal. Well, the Prototype robot exploded, and my first true biomechanical creation, the "Tohunga", with it. Oh, and remember the "no problem" scenario? Well, it happened. Heremus told me that it would destroy the planet. This Core War was ravaging our homeland. I first created a tentacled creature (which would later become Tren Krom's inspiration). It killed my Iron Tribe. I then created baterra, to kill every armed combatant. But I failed. I thought I could un-energize the protodermis, but Heremus and Angonce won with a solution to create another robot. Learning from their mistakes, they worked on it, and I created a language and creatures to inhabit it. But that tale has already been told. Carving Three Ah, Ocea Magna. How would I describe it? Let me try. It's a huge ocean, deeper than even Aqua Magna. Only one structure exists on its surface. That would be the home of the Destroyers, incredible things as they are. But I must get back to my story. Almost a million years ago, Great Beings were only the smallest of beings, hunted by everything else on the planet surface. We were forced to adapt, creating structures under the sea, hoping to be protected. Well, too bad. The smallest danger was a creature called a Shobag, which were basically giant fish hunting all that went outside of the villages. They were primitive in sentience, but their size prevented any Great Being (at that time called "Sando", or "prey", depending on who you ask) from stopping them. Then there were the great birds, and the huge whales. Yes, it was not a great time in our history. I myself was a very young Sando, 2,000,000 and growing. But at my tender age (I was only an adolescent, maybe 12 or 13 in your world) I was the one to create smaller species. I created mainly pets for fellow Sando. It was only a hobby, but our leader recognized my potential and trained me in creation. The day after my training was complete, the Destroyers arrived. The only other thing on Ocea Magna with true sentience, the Destroyers automatically took over the Sando and forced us to work for them. I was put to work creating fearsome creatures for the Destroyers. We had to toil all day, working until we were almost dead, rest, then work again. Any who opposed the Destroyers were thrown in a pit with a creation I'm not so proud of. It was called an Opee, and it was terrifying. As a newborn, it was double the size of the largest Sando, and it grew incredibly quickly, so by the time I reached 2,500,000, even I, as its creator, could not have stopped it. The day our leader was thrown into the Opee Pit was the day I rebelled. Under cover of creating a new Opee to help with tasks, I created the Colo. It devastated the Destroyer ranks, killing all but one. That one was angered enough to destroy us all. But Heremus and Angonce, twin Sando (very rare), and only 1,500,000, had the next part of our plan. Their huge ark carried us off Ocea Magna, where the Destroyer wouldn't follow them. So we traveled into another galaxy, draining our power reserves. We drifted, until finally, we were sucked into a solar system, with only one planet and one sun. We named the sun Solis Magna and the planet Spherus Magna. The rays of Solis Magna more than quadrupled our power, enough to defeat the Destroyers, but we were intrigued. Landing, I was appointed to create races dedicated to us. But if you have read my last carving, you know what happened. Carving Four Ah, Sando. It was not a bad species, especially since we had some power to change Ocea Magna. It was long known that new Sando came out of a... portal, if you will. It was not known where the portal started for eons, but I will reveal it in my carving about the now. We would come out young, and then mature in about 3,500,000 years. I don't remember the day I came out of the portal (no one does) but it was a day of great rejoicing. Our new leader had just been appointed, and so there was no one to greet me as I came out of the portal into the Sando nursery below the surface of Ocea Magna. I apparently grabbed something and began playing with it. By the time another Sando came to check on the integrity of the portal, I had created a small, dog-like animal and had even given it sentience! Creating something when you were first "born" was not uncommon, but giving it sentience, however primitive? Never. I used it as a pet for a while, but, like all pets, it died. I never knew why our leader kept taking such an interest in me, but I insisted on "nursery duty" like all the other Sando younger than one million. On my last day on it, I saw two new Sando come out. Twins were rare, but like all of the new Sando, they needed names. Mine, Magalai, was given to me by the Sando that found my pet I had created. My name means "Bringer of Life". The two Sando got to work, creating a mechanical robot, and even making it work. I named one "Heremus", which means "Creator". The other I named Angonce, which means "Twin". I later thought I might have made more creative names. Well, moving on. Leaving the Nursery, I went to work. Our leader was a great creator, but he had trouble with size. Already, one of his creations, the Shobag, had escaped, and I thought I could help. We were still a peaceful race and I was one of the Mantainers, mantaining the energy bubbles around our cities. Well, our leader thought I was destined for better things, so he had me help him on a project. He had created a bird, but it was not big enough to fly or eat anything. So, I enlarged it. Unfortunately, as it was only my second time using my power, and the other I couldn't remember, I made it a little too big. It escaped, but our Leader knew we would help our species survive. I created a whale that he later messed up by making a carnivore. Well, he finally took me as an apprentice. But that is a story for another day... Carving Five As I sit in my comfy home under Ocea Magna's ocean, I remember how we gained back Ocea Magna. On the newly-created Bara Magna, we began to plot how to leave the planet. Heremus and Angonce had figured out that a huge ark with a better power supply would carry us home. So we went to work. I collected a few of my favorite animals to bring, while Heremus and Angonce hid our ancient power supply for the Prototype Robot in a maze. I managed to sneak a two-headed lizard on board as we left for Ocea Magna. We exited the Solis Magna solar system, and floated toward a galactic gate. Piercing it, I checked our power. Drained badly, but still functioning! Then a bolt of great power overwhelmed our supply and we began to plunge. Remind me to compliment Heremus and Angonce on their spectacularly powerful hull. Unfortunately, my lizard expired when his section of the hull collapsed. All but one of us survived. We began a march over the water to the Destroyer's home. He threw energy bolts and shot disks at us, but we swatted them aside, Heremus, Angonce, and I in the lead. Well, turns out it wasn't the Destroyer: It was my Colo. Fortunately, Heremus, Angonce, and the other Great Beings distracted it, while I disabled it and threw it through the dimensional portal. Well, I moved into the Devastator house, along with all the other Great Beings. (I will be referring to us as Great Beings, not Sando, because we have retained our new-found power.) Well, I journeyed beneath the waves to check on our old city. Only the nursery stood, but no new Sando had come out. Apparently, it takes the presence of a Great Being to activate the portal. I walked through it, and found myself in another universe. I knew it was within our ability to penetrate other dimensions, but I had never used it before. This universe was full of completely organic, two-legged beings, just like us! Huge structures towered above me. A hard, black surface was beneath my feet. Ocean, desert, tundra, mountains, jungle, this planet had it all! A flying vehicle with wings zoomed above me. A strange, streamlined vehicle on four wheels made a noise. The portal had disappeared, but I simply opened another, zipping back to do some research. We named the mysterious inhabited planet "Omni Magna", for it had everything. Apparently, beings there who were destined would disappear right after birth (probably contributing to thousands of missing beings reports) and go through the portal to our universe! I created a home under the ocean near the nursery to study it better, but apparently, a Great Being presence is not the same as a Sando presence. No new Sando have come through. And the portal has disappeared for good. I sit here carving all I can about us, but I still hope: oneday, maybe, someone in the strange alternate universe, who knows something of ours, will find the portal...and restart the Great Beings species. ---- Sooner or later someone will have to carve of our powers and abilities. We have every mask power you can think of, only to a much higher degree. For example, the Kanohi Hau will protect the wearer from some heat. However, our Shielding powers can withstand the power of a sun. I know, because mine have. I journeyed into Solis Magna once— won't be doing it again. Our flight abilities are incredible, and our shape-shifting abilities? Nothing less than astounding. In addition to those powers, we also have the ability to move at the speed of light, along with turn permanently into something else. In fact, one of our brothers turned into a star, and still lives inside it. However, he, ahh, made it red. Yes, that is the famous Red Star that turned Jaller's Matoran into Toa Inika. (I told him to do that!) Our abilities extend far beyond that, even to the point of Time Travel, but that drains our energy. We have many powers other than that, but they are too many to list. Excuse me, I am about to give this to a Matoran, far in the past, on an island that no longer exists... It will survive, however, and it will stay there, for I found them inside Mata Nui a few days ago. I wrote these off those tablets. Unfortunately, this part will not survive. I wonder what happened to it?... anyway, I'm going to have a few adventures. Might want to go. Bye for now. Leave!!!!!